


Found

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, crimelord!frank, pet!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is on a long overdue raid of his arch enemy's gang. However, he finds something that sidetracks him.</p><p>~inspired by an anonymous message sent to the tumblr blog gerardsdaddy :3~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

Frank silently loaded his pistol in the front of his black Camaro. Tonight was the night. He would finally raid and take down his largest enemy gang once and for all. Too many men have died in this rivalry. It would end tonight.

He holstered his two guns and shoved a pack of ammo in his back pocket. If he didn't prevail, he would at least go down swinging. Frank opened the car door and shut it with a thud. His men mimicked, and soon the entire building was surrounded by burly men of all sizes suited up in black and armed with every type of gun imaginable.

Frank raised his hand and snapped. All of his men rushed forward in a blur of war cries and black clothes, Frank trailing not far behind. _Bert, here I come_ , he thought.

He burst through the doors already secured by his men and began shooting every person not on his side. Frank made his way upstairs, bursting into room after room, looking for Bert. He found room after room of nothing but ammunition, offices, and sleeping men not yet woken by the gunfire. Anyone Frank found, died.

Frank burst into the final room of the hallway, expecting more files or guns, but found something very different. There was a man, but not like the men he found sleeping who worked for Bert. No, this man was different. He was dressed in black, lacy lingerie, kitty ears, and a tail. His arms were chained above his head against the wall, making him look like a tragic painting. As I opened the door, his head flew up, the bell around his neck jingling. His eyes were covered with a blindfold.

"M-master? Is that you? Oh, no... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to speak! It's just... the noises downstairs are scary..." he said.

Frank began to walk towards him, but he started to flip out even more.

"I'm so sorry! Please, master, please! I'll do anything, just don't-" he squealed.

Frank put a finger to his mouth to shush him, and he whimpered softly. _What kind of sick bastard does this to a person?_ Frank thought. He stood up and stepped back, reached for his pistol he had holstered. Frank pulled the hammer back, and the noise made the man whimper loudly and start to shake.

"Please! Please! Don't kill me! I'll do whatever you want, master!" he cried.

Frank shook at those words, Bert must have done some awful shit to this man for him to be so scared. He lifted his pistol and fired at where the chains connected to the wall, freeing the man's arms. Holstering his pistol once again, Frank squats down in front of the man and softly unties his blindfold. The man's stunning hazel eyes revealed, filled with tears and fear. 

"Hi there," Frank whispered softly.

The man scooted backwards until he hit the wall, shivering violently. Frank tried to coax him forward, when he noticed his shivers. He shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around the man. He froze momentarily, then snuggled into the jacket, yearning for its warmth.

"Come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe," Frank said soothingly.

Hesitantly, the man took Frank's outstretched hand. Relief filled Frank's core, and he quickly tugged him off of the floor and towards the door. Frank reached for his pistol and removed it from his holster, pointing it out the door just in case. Making sure the coast was clear, Frank tugs the man out into the hall. He walks as quickly as possible, making his way to the door. Once downstairs, Frank spots his number two man, Bob Bryar.

"Bryar!" Frank yells through the gunfire.

Bob's head shoots up and whips around to Frank's voice. 

"Iero! Who the hell is that?" Bob shouts.

"None of your concern, Bryar! I have to take him back to base. You're in charge. Wipe this place out, but bring Bert back to me alive, got it?" Frank yelled.

"Got it, you get out of here, Iero!" Bob says.

Frank nods as Bob takes command and furthers his mens' position. Frank tugs the man's hand toward the exit as they begin to run. Frank shoots at anyone who comes near them. Suddenly, there's a yelp from behind him and the man crumples to the floor. He turns and shoots the gunman who shot.

Turning back to the man, Frank sees his ankle, which has had a huge gaping hole blown into it. 

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck, okay I've got you, don't worry," Frank panicked slightly.

He had no other choice. Frank scooped him up and began to carry him the few feet to the door. The man, between moans of pain, looked at Frank with genuine awe, like he couldn't believe someone could care enough to save him.

Frank burst through the front door and bolted to his black Camaro, opening the passenger door and plopping the man on the seat. Slamming the door, Frank ran to the other side, slid in, and started the car. He slammed on the accelerator, speeding off into the night. 

The silence of the car was only broken by the occasional painful moan from the passenger seat. The man was writhing in pain, his head lolling back and forth. He look like he was about to pass out, which was not good.

Reaching over, Frank shook his shoulder gently to keep him awake.

"Hey, you okay over there? Come on, stay with me," Frank said.

The man groaned in response, head swaying.

"Hey, hey! Talk to me, stay awake. Okay, uh, what's your name?" Frank asked.

"Uh, kitten?" he gurgled.

"No, your real name," Frank insisted.

"My real name... Uh..." he thought.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own name because of him?" Frank pleaded.

"It's, uh, G-G... Gerard?" he said.

"Gerard, okay good. My name is Frank. Don't worry, I'm bringing you somewhere you'll be safe," Frank reassured.

"Are you a cop?" Gerard asked.

"Anything but," Frank chuckled.

"It's scary when the cops come..." Gerard drifted.

"Shit," Frank slammed on the accelerator again.

~~~

The moment Frank set foot in his base, he screamed for the medics. They rushed in, and Frank explained the wound and told them to fix him, and do it right. They gulped and rushed off with Gerard in tow. Four hours later, and a medic comes out to give Frank the news.

"So, the bones in his foot are pretty screwed up, but we were able to repair his foot as best as we could," the medic reported.

Frank reached forward and grabbed a fistful of his shirt and backed him into the wall. "Will he be okay?! Do not tell me you screwed up and he can't walk or some shit."

"N-no! He'll be fine, I promise you! His foot just needs some time to heal. He'll just have to wear a boot for the next month or so," the medic rambled quickly.

"Good. I'm going in to see him," Frank stated, releasing the medic.

Frank opened the door gently to see Gerard resting on a bed with his foot in a boot. He was changed into a t-shirt and jeans, but Frank's coat remained draped across his shoulders. Frank settled onto the side of the bed, gazing upon Gerard's sleeping figure. His midnight black hair formed a crown of contrast from his pale skin. His eyelids fluttered open as he felt the weight of Frank on the bed.

"Hey," Frank whispered.

Gerard was silent as he slowly lifted his head to gaze around the room. He began silently freaking out in the unfamiliar surroundings, burrowing himself deeper into the jacket and hiding his face. 

"Please, don't be afraid. You're safe, I promise," Frank pleaded.

"My master..." Gerard squeaked.

"He can't get you anymore," Frank explained.

"No... you don't understand," Gerard sighed.

"Tell me then," Frank said openly.

"I'm not allowed to talk this much..." Gerard trailed off.

"Your old master has no control over you anymore. You're free from him," Frank said.

"I'm never free! He will find me, and he will kill all of you! The people who fixed me, even you!" Gerard wailed.

Frank was silent. He knew Bert was locked up in a cell deep in the base, but he wouldn't tell Gerard that just yet. He would wait until the time was right.

"I don't want him to kill you," Gerard whispered faintly. "I've been kidnapped before. Usually for revenge, or just in a raid by another gang. But you wanted to... help me. That's never happened to me before."

"You're safe here, I promise you. He won't kill me. I'll send for some food for you, then I need to show you something," Frank said, lifting himself from the bed.

~~~

"Why didn't you just have me kill him on sight? It would've been much easier," Bob complained.

"I needed him alive for something. You'll see," Frank explained briefly.

The thick metal door to the left of the cell creaked open, revealing Gerard escorted by one of Frank's men. Gerard inched towards Frank slowly, dragging his boot with every step. Frank noticed he was still clutching at his jacket, which made him smile. When Gerard stopped next to Frank, he slipped his hand into Gerard's, gripping it in the hopes of providing him comfort. 

"Bob, take off his blindfold," Frank commanded.

Nodding, Bob walked forward and undid the knot behind his head. The cloth fell forward, revealing Bert's face, bruised and beaten. 

Gerard visibly recoiled, clutching onto Frank's arm and nestling his head in the crook of his neck. Frank could feel him shaking with fear, and wrapped an arm around his body.

"Kitten... Why so scared? It's your master. I'm the most familiar face in this entire damned place!" Bert screamed.

Gerard began crying, sobs wracking his body as he clung to Frank for dear life. 

"Shh, it's okay. Everything will be okay, just wait," Frank whispered into Gerard's ear. 

Frank's face hardened as he unholstered his pistol, pulling the hammer back and pointing it at Bert's forehead.

"Do it! Do it and show him you're no different than I am! Killing is what we do, and you're no better than me," Bert spat with a maniacal grin.

"There's one thing you'll never understand, the difference between killing for fun and killing for protection. I do what I need to do, and right now, I need to protect Gerard," Frank said.

Just as Frank was about to pull the trigger, Gerard lifted his head and whispered, "Protect me, please..."

With that reassurance, Frank pulled the trigger, ending Bert and his tyranny forever. Gerard gasped and pulled Frank to hug him, burying his face in his chest and sobbing.

"He's gone. You're safe, I'm safe, we are safe. Okay?" Frank cooed.

~~~

Frank didn't know why, but he was afraid to leave Gerard alone. He knew Gerard was going through a hard transition, so he brought Gerard to stay in his room. 

When they entered the room, Gerard didn't seem to know what to do with himself. Frank motioned for him to lay down in the bed, but he stayed glued to his spot on the floor.

"Gerard, I know it's been a rough couple of hours, please, lay down," Frank pleaded.

He gulped. "I-if that's what you want."

Gerard began slowly undressing, until his clothes were but a pile on the floor. 

Frank cleared his throat, looking down at the floor nervously. But Gerard didn't move.

"I-I'm going to go get ready for bed. You can, um, yea," Frank left quickly.

Slowly, Gerard moved to the bed. He sat down softly, feeling the mattress compress beneath him. The soft cloth was a sharp contrast to the cold, barren floor he was used to. Yet, he did not settle himself too deeply, because he didn't know what Frank wanted yet.

When Frank returned, he was wearing an over-sized t-shirt and pajama pants. And Gerard was still perched on the bed like a statue. Frank mad his way to the bed, settling himself under the blankets and motioning for Gerard to do the same. He obeyed quietly. 

"Gerard, is everything okay-" 

He began slipping his hands under Frank's shirt, pulling it up over his head and tossing it onto the floor. Gerard reached for his pants, but Frank grabbed his wrists.

"What are you doing?" Frank asked softly.

"We're sleeping in the same bed... Doesn't that mean we have to have sex?" Gerard said.

"No, no we don't have to. I just thought you'd be more comfortable not sleeping alone," Frank answered.

"Oh. But isn't that how it usually is?" Gerard asked.

"Maybe that's how it used to be for you, but now you don't. I don't want you to think you have to have sex with anyone," Frank admitted.

"What if one day I want to... with you?" Gerard blushed.

"Me?" Frank blinked. "Well, yes. I would. But not tonight, it's too soon. Let's just sleep now."

Gerard nodded and moved closer to Frank in bed. Their arms wove around each other as they snuggled into each other. Quickly, Frank pecked Gerard's lips as a sort of "goodnight". But Gerard wanted more. He tilted his head up and pecked Frank again and again, until the softs peck became open-mouthed and steamy. Their lips slid along each other, until Frank couldn't take it and plunged his tongue into Gerard's mouth. He tasted every inch of his mouth, claiming it as his own.

They separated only for air before diving back in again and again. When they finished, Frank felt invincible, with Gerard laying in his arms thinking only of him. Which was appropriate, because Frank could only think of him.

~~~

About a month had passed since Frank had rescued Gerard and ended Bert's gang for good, and it had been the best month of Frank's life. He and Gerard couldn't be happier, and Frank's gang had been doing especially well.

But today, Frank had an awful day. One of his closest men was shot and killed during a drug deal. Immediately, Frank sent a dozen or so men to eliminate those druggies, partly for assurance but mostly for revenge. When Frank made it into the living room of his and Gerard's living quarters, he was ready to cuddle up with Gerard and sleep for an eternity.

"Gerard? Honey? You in here?" Frank called out.

Frank heard a jingling noise, and his heart jumped. The last time he heard that noise, Gerard was in chains, crying out for help.

"Gerard? Gerard!" Frank yelled, running to their room, where the jingling came from.

He arrived in the doorway, where he saw Gerard laid out on the bed, completely serene. He was wearing black, lacy lingerie, a headband with matching black kitty ears, and a black satin choker with a bell on it. Gerard's head lazily drifted up to greet Frank with a purr. 

Frank was confused as Gerard sat up and walked over to Frank. He softly grasped Frank's hand and led him to the bed. It was then that Frank noticed his tail, connected to a vibrator and peeking out from his plump ass. Gerard sat Frank onto the bed and kissed him, soft and slow.

"I heard daddy had a bad day at work. I want to make you feel better," Gerard whispered.

Frank gasped when he called him "daddy", and watched in awe as Gerard slowly slid down his body. Gerard undid Frank's belt and threw it onto the bed. He then undid the button and slid down the zipper to wriggle Frank's pants and boxers down. Frank threw his head back when his half-hard dick was exposed to Gerard's eager eyes.

"So pretty," Gerard whispered.

He took Frank's dick in his hand and slowly pumped, stopping every now and then to roll his thumb along the tip. Frank was moaning his heart out, just watching Gerard was hotter than he could ever imagine. Slowly, Gerard took Frank into his mouth and sucked softly. Gerard began going up and down taking Frank deeper every time. He sucked and swirled his tongue when it felt right, and Frank was dissolved into moans.

"Wait," Frank said.

Gerard pulled off with a pop, and looked up at Frank innocently. 

"God, look at you," Frank moaned.

Giggling, Gerard got up and crawled onto the bed with Frank. He pulled Frank further into the center of the bed, ridding him fully of his clothes. 

"Wait, Gerard, wait!" Frank said a little too loudly.

Gerard shrunk back into the bed with a small whimper.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But... are you sure you're ready?" Frank asked.

"I trust you, fully and completely. You would never hurt me the wrong way, daddy," Gerard said.

"God, when you call me daddy..."

Frank swooped down and captured Gerard's mouth, claiming it as his own. Frank pulled off Gerard's bra and ran his fingers across his nipples, earning a shiver from Gerard. Next, he rid Gerard of his underwear and reveled at his dick, right there ready for him. Frank gave it a quick stroke, and Gerard pulled away from the kiss to moan into Frank's shoulder.

"You like that, huh? Are you ready for me, baby? Cause after tonight, you'll be mine, and no one else will be allowed to touch you ever again," Frank growled.

"Y-yes! Please, daddy! Make me yours! Please, d-daddy, please!" Gerard moaned.

The vibrator was in the way, so Frank yanked it out harshly and replaced it with his fingers, digging deep searching for Gerard's prostate. He curled his fingers and found it, and began to abuse it with every motion.

"AH! DADDY! PLEASE! I need you so bad, p-please!" Gerard wailed.

"What do you want, baby? Tell me, I need to hear it," Frank teased.

"Fuck me! Daddy, please fuck me!" Gerard yelped.

Frank grinned and pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his readied dick. Gerard moaned in pure pleasure, and Frank nearly collapsed onto Gerard for support.

"G-god, baby. So tight, so-ah!" Frank moaned.

Picking up speed with every thrust, Frank hit Gerard's pleasure spot with every hit. Gerard was falling apart, his mind in total bliss and his body clenching and releasing every other second. They were one at that moment, both of them reveling in thrusts and complete pleasure together, eternally.

Gerard thought he would pass out from the pleasure, his bell jingling like crazy as Frank thrust into him at unimaginable speeds. He had never experienced sex as amazing and loving as with Frank, and he wouldn't trade it for the world. Because at this moment, they were inseparable.

"Gerard, baby, I'm gonna..." Frank whispered.

"Me too, daddy, don't stop!" Gerard agreed.

Suddenly, in a spasm of perfect bliss, Gerard came, squeezing and releasing his muscles around Frank, giving him the extra push to lose himself in a world Gerard had just left. They both sat there, panting, still in awe of what just happened.

"Holy fuck, baby. You are amazing," Frank beamed.

"Did I really do good, daddy?" Gerard smiled.

"Of course, Gee. Come here," Frank reached out.

Gerard scooted closer, and Frank wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"Gerard, I-uh, I really think that I... I love you, Gerard," Frank blurted.

"Daddy... I love you too, Frank! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Gerard burst, full of glee.

"I'm so glad I found you, baby," Frank sighed.

"Me too, daddy."


End file.
